New Avenger Files
by StarDW101
Summary: Just the files of the New Avengers that go with my story, The New Avengers
1. Flick Rogers (Freedom)

**Top Secret!**

**Tell no one!**

**First Time**

In a hospital, a little girl was born on February 29, 2012. She kindly looked up at her father. He looked like a gentle man.

"Flicka," her mother said. She wasn't doing very well and she knew that she wouldn't make it past midnight.

The baby smiled for it seems it was her name and liked it.

"Flicka," the baby's father said and let his lover hold her.

"She's beautiful," a doctor said and put her name on a band and date of birth and put the band on Flicka's foot.

"Steve," the mother said and her heart rate slowed, "Promise me you will keep her safe."

Steve, the father, started to choke. "I promise," he said and her hand while the doctor's took the baby from her mother's arms. "I promise," he repeated before the mother slipped away into an eternity of peace and sleep.

* * *

**A Gift**

Flicka went through old pictures of her father. "My dad is a hero of World War 2? So awesome!" she said. It is her second birthday on a massive ship that flies in the air.

"Yep, he was and is a natural hero," a man said behind her, it was the director and he kinda scared Flicka with his one eye. "You're father was spectacular," he continued.

"What was it like?" Flicka said and turned around in her chair, she was not scared this time.

"Well, do you remember when you held up that shield almost three years ago?" the director asked her.

"No, I don't. Wait! You mean the one with the big pretty star in the middle? Yeah! I was the only one that could hold it up over my head!" she smiled.

The director nodded and smiled, something he wasn't known for. "Yes," he said and told her about her father's experiment back all the way to almost the beginning of the war and told her about the frozenness.

"Wow," Flicka said in wonder.

"Yeah and he has a present for," Flicka's father came in and handed her a present.

Flicka opened her gift carefully. It was an exact replica of her father's weapon, the shield! "Dad! Thanks!" she said and gave him a hug. Like her father's shield, her shield was only capable to her.

* * *

**Avengers**

I couldn't believe it. The Avengers all in one room. My all time heroes! Besides my dad of course! But still! Director Fury wanted me to meet my new teammates and he also said we were the new Avengers just in case. It is the year of 2025 and only thirteen years ago did my father and his friends help save New York from a outer space attack but that's top secret I think. I turned and two friends walked through the door. One was a girl and the other was a boy. It looked like they were closer than friends.

"Tj- Lilly- this is Flicka Rogers," Director Fury said to me. "Flicka, Lilly Stark and Tj Thorsson,"

"Yo," the one named Tj said.

"It's Hastings!" Lilly almost yelled. I saw Tony seem either mad or annoyed or just painfully both, it was kinda mean.

There came three more people a few minutes later while the Avengers exchanged conversation.

"Hi," I said and went to go greet them. "I'm Flicka Rogers," smiles.

"I'm Katniss Barton," a girl said and shook my hand.

"I'm Steven Romanoff-James," one guy shook my hand. There was another. "This is Garret," Steven said and pointed at Bruce Banner, "Banner's kid."

"Cool," I said but it wasn't till later that Fury said we were the new Avengers.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ok so of course, it's Flicka Rogers. I'll tell you now that her 'hero' name is Freedom. I know I started out in third-person or second-person, whatever it is, in the first two stories and how the Avengers I went to first-person but I wanted it that way. Everyone has their feelings for a meeting so I wanted to make it that when they meet, they could have a point of view of how it happened. Thanks :) Review please but no hating!


	2. Steven Romanoff-James (Sharkie)

**TOP SECRET!**  
**Tell No One!**

**Heli-what?**

Steven listened in the helicopter in the distance, thinking about the offer that his mother's friend said to him. This boat thing was driving him crazy also. His mother was sent here on a pointless mission and she left him here with random people. He has been told that this boat could also fly, but he didn't believe it.

"The helicarrier is about to fly Mr. Romanoff," a agent said.

"Thanks," Steven said and rolled his eyes. _Helicarrier! Please!_ he thought.

Steven walked over to the window he had. Something appeared from the water and pulled the base up. He held on to the window pane and soon they were in the air. "Wow," she mumbled and walked out of his room. "Director Furry?" he asked down the hall to where his mother's friend was coming down.

"Yes Steven?" Fury said and kept walking.

Steven fell in step behind him. _It's really a helicarrier. It's a massive boat and a helicopter,_ he thought. "I was thinking about the offer," he said and Fury stopped on his tracks and turned to him. "I accept," Steven said looking into his only good eye, but he was really good with a gun.

"Good, here's your badge," Fury said and handed him a badge. _Sharkie Romanoff_. "By your mother's request," he said after he saw Steven's eyes.

"Thank you sir," Steven said and walked away back to his room. "Holy smack! I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D!"

* * *

**Mission!**

"Mockingbird get high, I'll get low and be right behind Grey and Grey, you just do your thing big guy," Steven said. "Move out," and they moved. It was their first mission together. Well, mission-like.

"_We are looking for who again_?" Katniss asked into the walkie talkie.

"_My dad. I swear_," Garrett told her.

"_Chill guys. This is important_," Steven scorned them.

"_Yes sir leader sir_," Katniss said mockingly into the walkie talkie. "_Sorry I had to_."

"_Grey just go for it_," Steven said watching him going into a house.

"Hi," Garrett said and walked to his dad.

"Garrett," his dad said and Steven walked in behind him.

"Dr. Banner," Steven nodded to him.

"Sharkie," Bruce said and went to go get his things.

"All good buddy?" Steven asked Garrett who nodded and Bruce came back out. "_Bring her down Mockingbird_," Steven told Katniss.

Katniss brought a jet down. "Is this fine Dr. Banner?" she asked when they walked out.

"Yeah, it's fine," he said and relutantly got on the jet. "So what am I doing again?"

"Just same research, that's all," Steven told him and silently went to the S.H.I.E.L.D base.

* * *

**Avengers**

Holy smack! I have awesome friends! I never noticed something like this before. Katniss, Garrett and I met two new people today and I fell off the edge of my seat. Not really! I could tell off the top of my head that this would be fun. After we all fist bumped each other I knew! My friend Katniss, she doesn't like snobby girls so her and this girl named Lilly, the daughter of the great Tony Stark, not getting along, for now. Tj was cool and he and Garrett became friends almost instantly. Garrett has been my main man forever and now I'm part of a clan. Or group, however you put, I'm proud and cool with it however it goes. Now, we are talking about our talents. Lily is a genius since she was born, stupid smart people. Tj is the god of rain. Really? But he said that he controlled storms and ice and stuff. Katniss told that she was good with a bow and arrow like her dad which is no joke. Garrett didn't say anything like usual but no biggy.

"This is a nice team," Lilly said and laughed.

"Agreed," I said. Lilly is kinda cute but I got someone else on my mind.

"Just think of the missions we'll do together!" Katniss said.

"Sweetness," Tj said smiling.

THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!

* * *

Author's note!

This is the Avenger files. I have everyone on here but Lilly. If you want to know about Lilly then go read **The New Avengers** please. You can review I don't care but no hating please.


	3. Garrett Banner (Grey)

**Top Secret**

**Tell No One**

**He Pressed The Mute Button**

"Are you ready Garret?" a man asked.

"Ready dad," the boy smiled, they were on their way to an old battleship.

Once they got there, Garret was over joyed. His first battleship. He looked at his father and he looked uneasy.

"Father, are you ok?" Garrett asked him. He remembered the stories his father told him of the other guy.

"I am fine, thank you," he said.

Garrett nodded and got on the ship.

Bruce feeling seasick, told Garrett to stay with they tour group. He tried to go off the ship but he didn't get there fast enough. The other guy came. Garrett turned around and saw his father's 'friend.' Garrett didn't know what to do. He went over to his dad to see if he can do anything to calm him down. Stupid explosion, he thought

"Dad, please calm down," Garrett said almost terrified.

The 'friend' went over to him and slapped him away from his path. Immediately, the monstrous friend disappeared and Bruce was back to his old self.

"Is he going to be ok?" Bruce asked one of the doctors.

"He'll be fine just little bruises," the doctor said and walked off.

Bruce went over to his son. "I'm sorry Garret," he said.

"It's ok dad. I should have known better than to bring you on a ship," Garrett said and got up from the bed and together they left. After this day, Garret won't be speaking a lot.

* * *

**Grey**

Garrett was at school. His started to get angry because some of the kids started to tease him. "Enough!" He screamed and started to turn into a black- thing. The kids screamed in horror and ran off. Garrett calmed down finally and ran home from school.

"Garrett? What's wrong?" his father asked him and Garrett told him. He was only thirteen.

* * *

**Avengers**

"Why are we going?" my friend asked.

"The meeting room. Fury said something about meeting people," my other friend said.

"Oh fun!" she said.

"Easy Katniss, it can't be that bad," my friend said.

"I know Steven but still, all three of us work together. Alone!" Katniss said, she didn't like working with others but me and Steven.

"What you think Garrett?" Steven asked me. I just shrugged, I didn't like talking much since the accident.

"Hi I'm Flicka Rogers," a girl said when we opened the door.

Katniss introduced herself and so did Steven. He said my name and then my father's. I was so scared. Did she know about the beast? Do all of them know? That wasn't important. What is important is to find out why we are here.

"We are what? The New Avengers?" I asked Fury in his mid-sentence. But let's face it, it was destiny. The New Avengers of 2025 and on.


	4. Katniss Barton (Mockingbird)

**Top Secret!**

**Tell No One!**

**Ready, Aim, Fire**

"Keep your arm straight," a man said, he was showing a little girl how to hold a bow properly.

"Like this, Daddy?" the girl said and fixed her grip.

"Exactly," the man said and shot an arrow. "Just like that my Mockingbird," he said.

"Yes!" the girl said and shot the arrow and made it on the bulls-eye.

"Barton," a man said behind them. He was missing an eye.

"Yes Fury?" the father said and turned around. Katniss turned around to face him. Her father told her about a guest today.

"It's time," Fury said and Katniss's father nodded.

Bending over, his told his daughter to go with him. Katniss nodded and held her bow tight. _It just the crazy man asking you to join an association,_ she thought.

"We'll be back Barton," Fury said and followed Katniss into the living room.

* * *

"I accept!" Katniss said and took the badge. _Katniss Barton, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D._ "Awesome!"

"Welcome to SHIELD agent Barton," Fury said.

"Can we change that to Mockingbird?" she asked, Mockingbird was her father's nickname for her.

* * *

**Say What?**

"You fought with the Avengers?" Katniss asked her father.

"Yep, sure did," Clint said. "Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, all of 'em."

"Was Steven's mom with the Avengers and you to?" Katniss asked.

"Sure did," a voice behind Katniss said.

Katniss turned around and saw her best friend Steven and his mother. "Steven! Mrs. Romanoff!" she yelled and went to hug them.

Steven smiled. "Dude! Look!" he said and showed her a badge.

"I got that same badge!" she said and showed her's. "Awesome!" she yelled.

"Your's says Mockingbird," Steven said.

"And your's is Sharkie!" Katniss laughed. "It fits you."

"I know right?" Steven said and patted a gun at his hip. "I got a new gun the other day."  
"Really? Let me see," she said and Steven got the gun out. "I'm such a kid," she laughed at herself as she analyzed the gun. "Nice my friend," she said and gave it back.

"You are a kid! At heart! Need to start acting like a teen," Steven laughed and took his gun and put it back in his pocket.

"I like being a kid sometimes though."

"Of course, but you are twelve."  
"So are you! If you gotta problem the complaint box is over in that trash can."

"No, I don't have a problem." Steven smiled and they went to the shooting range together.

* * *

**Avengers**

This is so stupid, I work only with my friends and now Fury wants me to work with a god, a stupid genius, and a Captain America wanna be? This is crazy! But he said we were the next Avengers so I guess it can't be that bad. There is Lilly Stark. No wait! She doesn't like to be called Stark so I guess it's Lilly Hostings or Hastings, I don't care. There is Tj, or Thor Jr., he has a staff! Awesomeness! There is also Flicka Rogers, so I guess Captain America's daughter. Flicka seemed by herself so I invited her over to talk to me, Steven, and Garrett. Lilly and Tj talked among themselves in stupid hushed voices. Probably talking about the future, it seemed they liked each other. I looked at Steven and then looked at them again. I had the same feelings for Steven but I wasn't sure if he felt the same way but being in the situation we are in, I don't think I'll have a boyfriend for a while. I looked at my father, Clint Barton, or Hawkeye, and gave him a questioning look. He shrugged and made me talk with the whole team.

"So, um. What's everyone's," I started off but I was interrupted by Lilly.

"Everyone's talent and why we came here? Same reason like you," she said. She is getting on my nerves already.

"Ok," she said and walked away. Wow, what a little snob. Could I smack her? I mean really! I sat down and was soon joined by Steven, Garrett, and almost everyone else. Joy! More dumb people!

"So, we are the next generation of Avengers?" Tj asked.

"Pretty much," I heard my father say behind me. I nodded and both me and Lilly put our fist in the middle, our thing for the next couple years. Tj, Steven, Garrett, and Flicka followed and put their fists next to ours.

"Sweet," I heard Garret say, he doesn't talk much. This will be fun!


	5. Tj Thorsson (God of Rain)

**Top Secret!**

**Tell No One!**

**The God Of The Rain**

"Brilliant!" a man clapped before a young boy. "Do you believe that is your talent?" he smiled.

"Yes father, I do. I am the god of rain," the boy said and swung his weapon, a rod.

"Well done my boy," his father said.

"Thor?" a woman's voice called from down the hall.

"Mother," the boy smiled when he saw his mother, she was a midgardian.

"Jane, Tj has found who he is," the man named Thor said.

"He has? Awesome!" the woman said.

"I am the god of rain mother," the boy said.

"May I see?" Jane asked.

The boy nodded and closed his eyes to concentrate. Soon, it started to pour down rain in the palace. The rain turned to hail which turned to back into rain and was gone. Tj opened his eyes when the rain was completely gone.

"That is incredible," Jane breathed out and smiled. She kissed her husband and they hugged. A true family.

* * *

**Family **

"So, my uncle is a Frost Giant? " Tj asked his father.

"Frankly yes. My father found him on the battlefield alone. He took him here and raised him along side me," the father said.

"But the Battle Of New York? He started it didn't he?" Tj asked.

"Thor, just tell him. He's been asking," Jane said into his ear.

Thor sighed and explained to him about the battle. "But he has changed," he said hopefully.

"Then why is he still in the cell? Everyone should have freedom and choose what they want. It's their destiny," Tj said and stormed off into his chambers.

* * *

**Avengers**

"Oh great! A meeting! Probably a stupid report!" my friend laughed and hit my shoulder.

""Maybe it is Lilly," I said and smiled a little bit. Lilly and I has always been friends since she showed up at the palace in Asgard where I am originally from. "Maybe," I repeated.

"Haha very funny Tj!" she said and pushed me away from her as she walked through the door. There was the Avengers but my father, he was stuck in Asgard. There was Nick Fury and another girl.

After Fury introduced us to each other, he made the mistake of having Lilly's last name Stark.

"It's Hastings!" she almost yelled and went to go sit down, I sat down next to her. "I hate it when people call me Stark! I am not a Stark and never will be," she said to me and we started talking about why we might be here.

"Maybe about the Avengers. They are getting a little older now," I said and she nodded in agreement with me. I knew I was right a bit afterwards. We are the new Avengers.


End file.
